Friends II
by Kiku Rukawa
Summary: Hello, I am back again! This is the sequel of Friends, a NONYAOI HanaRu story continuation. Would Rukawa finally open up? Fiction rate has been changed to T. Updated Nov 09, 2006
1. Default Chapter

**Friends II**

Standard disclamation applied to this story. 

This is the sequel of "Friends", a NON-YAOI HanaRu story continuation. The story is about the reaction of Sakuragi to Rukawa's life and how he try to help Rukawa. Would Rukawa finally open up? 

* * *

Thanks for reviews on the last story "Friends". Some or most reviewers said that the story should not be ended too brief...so, here I try to make a sequel.

** This is not a happy chapter. I warned.**

* * *

Chapter 1

After our first dinner with Rukawa, we insisted to take him house.

He refused at first but gave up to our stubbornness.

He lived in a lively 2-storey house with a small garden. The garden was quite well planted with some flowers.

_*I didn't think that he would plant!* I thought._

The colour of the house might be white or beige or light brown. I wouldn't get it due to the dark.

"Your mummy doesn't at home?" I asked because there was no light inside.

He seemed surprised but shrugged.

He fished out the key and opened the door. We followed him going inside. He switched the light on...

Everything seemed stop. We all froze at the foyer.

I was shocked! I never thought that **red** would be such a horror colour.

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Rukawa screamed loudly.

This was the first time I heard him so loudly.

I looked at him. His face contained full of fear and horror.

Shuddering heavily, Rukawa wouldn't stand by himself. He kneed down on the floor which had full of glass.

"Rukawa!" We shouted.

But he didn't reply. 

We helped Rukawa to stand up. Glass cut his knees badly but he didn't feel it.

We supported him by holding his arm. He just weakly stood up by our support.

"Rukawa?" I gently patted him.

No response, he seemed losing all his senses.

But he was eyeing the front...

He was eyeing the figure lied on the floor...

He was eyeing his mother with blood covered her body.

There was blood on the sofa, on the wall, on the floor. 

"Get him out of here, I call the police. Don't touch the body!" Yohei shouted and went to call the Police and the ambulance.

We took Rukawa out of his house. 

He didn't struggle.

I looked at him.

His face was terribly pale like transparency. His lip was in purple colour. His eyes were...dead.

"Rukawa, sit here." I said.

Still no response.

I pushed him to sit on the facade, He sat on then by my pressure. I just like controlling a doll.

A minute before, he started to chat a little with us. He seemed more alive. But now...

* * *

_//Flashback//_

_When we went out of the park, we went to the nearby noodle shop as Yohei thought that it would be warmer for us to eat noodle after an hour freezing in the park._

_Rukawa was still quiet when we chatted at the noodle shop._

_"Hey, how come you eat such a little thing?" I asked._

_He ordered only a regular bowl of Koyto Noodle. Even Yohei would be full not until finished 2 regular bowls._

_"I'm fine." He replied coldly._

_"No wonder how slim you are." I teased._

_We chatted a little in between while Rukawa only "um..." or nodded._

_"Can you say other word?" I said annoyingly._

_"such as..." He replied finally._

_"So, what's happened to you?" I asked._

_He stared at me and I looked straight at him._

_"My mummy's back." He said._

_"So?"_

_"..." He stopped then continued, "I don't know what to say."_

_"But you are not happy." Yohei said._

_He looked at Yohei and nodded._

_"No, I am not."_

_"But why?" I asked._

_"..." He seemed a bit confused._

_We waited for him to continue._

_"She..." He said, "She is a bit fearful..."_

_Then he stopped._

_"Why your arm hurt?" I started again._

_"She threw the vase toward me," He said, "which hit the wall and broke. But a sharp piece cut my arm."_

_"Why?" I asked, "What did you do?"_

_He shook._

_"She is angry with her husband." He said, "She had a quarrel with him. He left her then. And she went back from the State."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"She might settle soon." I said finally although I knew he didn't tell me the whole story, this was already a good start._

_"I hope so." He nodded._

_I felt that he was not easy with this topic, so I hoped to change one. I looked at Yohei. He got my meaning._

_"Rukawa, did you suppress all players in National Youth team?" Yohei asked._

_"No." He replied._

_"What?" _Takamiya shouted, "I just think there is no one can defend you."

_"Of course there are." He replied._

_"Then, Hana..." Takamiya turned to me._

_"What?" I asked uncertainly._

_"Your basketball life would not been so smooth." he added._

_"What?" I shouted._

_"Even Rukawa found someone who can defend him, then how can you go to such high standard?" He mocked._

_They all laughed except Rukawa just looking at us amazingly._

_ "I am the basketball Tensai." I shouted._

_"Do'aho." It was of course by Rukawa. _

_"Teme Kitsune." I shouted._

_"Do'aho" another echo sound._

_"Teme..." I shouted and held Rukawa's collar but then I recognised that it was from Yohei and the guys. I turned to them._

_"Do'aho." They spoke in monotone, pretending Rukawa's voice._

_I just want to give them a head-butt, but we were surprised that Rukawa giggled to our childish behaviour._

_//End of Flashback//_

* * *

I looked at Rukawa. He seemed locked into a dark world.

"Why would this happened?" I whispered.

We both looked against each other and at Rukawa.

About 10 minutes, the Police and the ambulance came.

The Police asked us some questions while Rukawa still sat there without any response. 

"She'd possibly cut herself and caused a lot of blood lost." The police said.

While the police asked Rukawa to treat his knees, some people carried Rukawa's mother body out.

"No!" Rukawa suddenly shouted and ran toward the ambulance.

"Rukawa." We shouted and followed.

"No!" He shouted, "Put her down. You are hurting her."

"Calm down, boy." The man said, "We will do our best to save her."

"No!" He kept on shouting, "Put her down."

"Rukawa." We pulled him back.

"No!" He struggled, "Give me back my mummy."

We kept pulling Rukawa while he kept rushing toward his mummy.

When his mummy finally put on the ambulance and the door was going to close.

"No!" Rukawa struggled out of our hold and pouched the already closed ambulance door.

"Rukawa!" We tried to calm him down.

The police pulled him back.

"He is not in good condition to company his mummy." They said.

"No!" Rukawa kept on screaming, "Give me back my mummy."

"We will accompany him together." I said trying calm Rukawa down.

The police nodded, "Go into the car then, there will have someone to give his knee first aid."

While we tried to carry Rukawa to the car, Rukawa kept struggling.

"No!" he screamed, "Give me back my mummy!"

Yohei pulled Rukawa to face him and... clapped hard on his face.

Rukawa stood still then.

"Calm down." Yohei shouted directly to Rukawa.

Rukawa looked at Yohei and ...

Fainted.

"Rukawa." I exclaimed and just held him on time.

¡@

--End of Chapter 1-- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Although this is a sad chapter, I still hope you like it.

Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends II**

Standard disclamation applied to this story.

This is the sequel of "Friends", a NON-YAOI HanaRu story continuation. The story is about the reaction of Sakuragi to Rukawa's life and how he try to help Rukawa. Would Rukawa finally open up?

* * *

Hey, long time no see! Finally this is the 2nd chapter.

I kept on Parallel line before, but some reviewers are too tough. Of course I know my English and story are not that good but if they don't want to read, they can just skip my story, right? No need to put such reviews to upset me...That really upset me and discouraged me to continue.

Now, I would like to re-write again. However, I guess it would better to put a remark. Sorry for this.

_Remark: _I don't unaccepted reader who comments or criticizes on my story. But anon. readers who don't like my story and my styles and intend to put an impolite review, please skip it and save your time as I do better not to see such impolite comments from unknown reader. While I highly recommend you don't come back to read again. Login readers welcome for any comments and review. Thanks in advance.

"...": Conversation

_Italian sentences: _thought in mind

* * *

Chapter 2

"Rukawa!" We shouted when he fainted right in front of us. '

How terrible situation do we in now? Rukawa's okaasan was unsure of alive while Rukawa fainted. The policemen looked at us when we shouted and saw Rukawa fainted.

"Put him on to the ambulance." he recommended the officers then looked at us, "Please come along and call his family or relatives to go to the hospital."

We nodded.

* * *

We were waiting outside the surgery. The red light was still on, that means Rukawa's okaasan was still under treatment. We looked at each other without talking. It seemed very new to us to have silence among us because we normally talked and laughed all the time. Finally, the silence was broken when Ryota, Ayako and Mitsui arrived.

"How does Rukawa?" Ayako asked worriedly.

"He fainted out and not yet awake." I replied.

"What's happened?" Ryota looked at us, "You hasn't mentioned clearly on the phone."

We told them the story then. They seemed shock to the news. Before we started again, the red light was off. We both turned to the door hoping for some positive news. The door slowly opened and the doctor came out. We all looked at him nervously. I saw the doctor opened his mouth and started to talk.

_Would it be "she is alright."? I want to hear only this, otherwise, I cannot imagine what will happen to Rukawa. Please, give me this answer._

"I am sorry."

_Oh, no. Please. Please tell me you are joking..._

"It is too late to save her as she lost too much blood." The doctor continued, "It caused the lack of oxygen inside her organs and brain."

"My god." Ayako cried.

"She died at 10:23 due to exhaustion of organ and brain." He declared, "Please ask her family to sign the paper later. "

"Her son is fainted and not yet awake." I told the doctor the matter of fact, "And we don't know any other relatives of her."

"OK, I will ask a nurse to keep him to sign the paper when he awakes."

He said sorry once again and then turned to leave. I guessed we stared at the floor a long time.

"Does you call Ansai sensai?" Mitsui looked at Ayako.

She nodded, still too depressed to say anything.

"Let's go to see Rukawa, should we?" Mitsui asked.

But it seemed like a statement instead of a question.

_I still clearly remembered how Rukawa reacted to his Okaasan just before. He must love his mummy very much although he told us he felt scare to her. Now, she died. How can we tell Rukawa this news? Can he strong enough?_

We went into Rukawa's room. He looked paled.

"How are his knees?" Ryota asked.

"Only one deep cut, others are minor."

He nodded.

Another uncomfortable silence then.

"Ayako-san, you were in the same school with Rukawa, do you know any of his relatives?" Yohei asked.

"He lived with his Obaasan and younger sister as his okaasan and otousan left to the State. But his obaasan passed away several years before. He should be lived with his sister only. Didn't you guys see his sister?"

I looked at Yohei.

"No."

"Might be she is not home yet?" she asked.

"But..." I said uncertainly, "when we talked to Rukawa during supper, he didn't mention his sister but only his okaasan..."

"That's strange...he loved his sister very much."

_Knocked..Knocked _

We turned and saw Ansei sensai and Mrs. Ansai together with Akagi senpai and Haruko san came in.

"How're Rukawa-kun and his mother?" Ansai sensai asked seriously.

_Is this the first time I saw Ansei sensai but he is not with his trademark laughing?_

"His mother passed away..."

Haruko san cried immediately.

I told the story the 2nd time in an hour with additional information of the relative status of Rukawa to Ansei sensai.

"He moved..." suddenly Haruko exclaimed.

We turned to Rukawa and saw he opened his eyes and looked wondering.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital. Are you ok, Rukawa?"

"Rukawa?" He looked at me confusedly.

_I felt my heart beat rapider suddenly._

"Who am I?" He whispered.

We stunned.

"I go to call the doctor." Gori said and ran hurriedly.

-- End of chapter 2 --

Thanks for reading. For the "exhaustion of organ & brain", please forgive me if this is incorrect.

Next chapter should be Rukawa's pro.


End file.
